City of the Damned
by InkandPaper94
Summary: Continuation from City of Glass  spoilers . After a terrible event, Clary leaves NYC and starts over, becoming a great Shadowhunter fast. When she returns, danger is there in an old enemy and her relationships with Jace and all her friends are tested.
1. 1: Alley

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters within except for the ones of my own creation, all inspired by the series created by Cassandra Clare. Enjoy.**

I- Alley

Wind swooshed past Clary's ears, whipping her hair back as she faced the East River. The dark water twinkling in the moonlight relaxed her. After everything that had happened these past few weeks, it was hard for her to find even a second of calmness. She was always on edge.

Nightmares plagued her sleep; visions of the blood spattered streets of Alicante, dying bodies of Nephilim, Downworlders, and Demons gurgling their last breaths as the life drained out of their eyes, the smell of evil hanging in the air as their enemies surged, and of Jace. She always saw Jace, lying on the bank by Lake Lyn, the gaping hole in his chest where his own father had attempted to sacrifice him staring at her, searing into her mind, burning her heart open.

She never got to the part where Raziel appeared, where he granted her wish for Jace to return to her. Where he brought Jace back to her. Her dreams always ended before that moment, leaving Clary to awaken in a cold sweat, panting, believing for just a moment that reality had been a dream, and the dream a reality: that Jace was dead. The only thing that reassured her was looking over to see Jace in the bed next to her, the nights he spent with her, simply lying with her as they slept, nothing more but that peace. Or if his presence was absent, looking at her phone, reading text messages or replaying voicemail saved from him.

Clary knew Jace was alive, and for now at least, he wasn't going anywhere, but she was still haunted by that terrible day. So many lives were lost, and the beautiful splendor of Alicante was tainted crimson as black smoke curled into the sky from the wards.

The cold wetness of a previous rain was dampening her jeans as she sat perched on a short ledge, the concrete pressing into her. She felt a small desire to get up and leave, go somewhere warm, but she didn't have the heart to retreat. Besides that, she was feeling lazy.

Her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her black jacket pocket, reading the screen to see a text from Simon.

_Need to talk. SOS._

She sighed and placed it back into the folds of her coat. Simon always needed to talk lately, always had another emergency. Ever since he had become a vampire, a Child of the Moon, he had changed, become braver… more attractive. His newfound self was appealing to two girls in particular, his girlfriends, Maia, the werewolf girl, and Isabelle, Jace's adoptive sister, a Nephilim. Both were Clary's friends, and both were being used by Simon, who couldn't decide what he wanted.

_And why would he even try? _Clary thought with a tinge of bitterness. _He's so damn hot now; of course he's going to use that to his advantage. He's not used to being fawned over by girls like Maia and Izzy. _

Her phone buzzed again, this time twice. She groaned and pulled it out once more. The screen read a message from Simon again and one from Jace. Curious now, she read them.

_Please Clary. We need to talk now. _That was from Simon.

_Clary, come to the institute. _That one from Jace.

She stood up, knowing something was wrong now. Clary had been avoiding the institute lately, despite the fact that that was where she was currently living. Her mother returned to her in full health was nice, but they didn't have the money for a new apartment, income cut off obviously while her Jocelyn Fray had been incapacitated. Jocelyn had been staying with Luke, her longtime friend, the closest thing to a real father Clary knew, and Jocelyn's… well lover, Clary supposed, sort of. And, Clary did not want to get tangled up in that soap opera, so she was staying with the Lightwoods and Jace at the institute, in the bedroom she lived in for those first few days after the Ravener demon had attacked her, when her mother left her… when Jace had saved her. But, Jocelyn and Maryse Lightwood were at the Institute all the time now, discussing Clave business, now that it was united with the Downworlders, and Clary, despite having forgiven her mother, was having trouble forgetting. And, for some odd reason she couldn't place, she just didn't want to see her all that much.

Her phone buzzed, more fervently this time, and Clary, seeing that it was a phone call from Jace, picked it up immediately. "What's up?" She asked nonchalantly.

His voice wasn't as calm, "Clary, you need to get back to the institute now."

"What?" She asked, perplexed, "What's wrong? What's so urgent?"

"I'll tell you when you get here," He answered, not meaning to sound as coy as he did.

She sighed, annoyed, "No, Jace, you can tell me now." She stopped walking, "Good God, I mean, why does everything have to be so secretive. There honestly can't be anything so direly important that you need to tell me in person. That's why phones were invented." She took a breath, having said that all in one, "You need to stop being so paranoid Jace. Valentine's dead. Everything's good now."

"Everything," Jace said sharply, "Is not good." Clary entered an alley, trying to cut through the back ways of the city to arrive at the glamorized Cathedral that was the Institute all the sooner. "Look, you're not safe out there right now. I don't want you wandering around on the phone. You need to be on your guard. Someone's after…" But he didn't get to finish.

"I have to go Jace." She whispered. Clary shut her phone and placed it back in her pocket.

She smelled it in the air, her senses starting to become more attuned to her Shadowhunter roots as of late: demon. It was rancid and heady, the smell wafting up her nose, like burning flesh and grime.

She whipped around, the small quarters of the bricked alley feeling suddenly very close indeed. There, at the end of the alley, was a tall, slight figure, obviously male, wearing a hooded cloak, covering his face except for the mouth, which was turned up in a cocky smirk.

"Who are you?" She demanded, finding her voice. She may not have become so tough as Simon had since this whole Shadowhunter business began, but she definitely wasn't the tiny, fragile, weak Clary she was only a little over a month ago.

The figure simply chuckled, a low buzzing sound in her ears. Before she had a chance to act, something hard and heavy slammed into the back of her head. She crumpled to the alley floor, her vision doubling as her skull seared in pain. She could already feel the wetness of blood dampening her fiery hair.

Unable to move from the pain, fearing a concussion, Clary couldn't defend her self as she felt a pair of long, scaly fingered hands, definitely inhuman, grasp her wrists and secure them with what felt like a thin wire, which burned against her skin. She could tell it was something magical. She lifted her head slowly to see the figure before her, the other of her attackers.

"Don't do this. Who are…" She was cut off as a makeshift gag out of a scarf was stuffed into her mouth and tied around her head. The figure before her bent down as the one behind her, on top of her, securing the gag. He lifted back his cloak just in time for her to see his eyes; startlingly familiar, black, soulless eyes, before a hood was yanked down over her head.

She felt a sharp stinging on the back of her neck, a rune she supposed, and the world began to fade.

Just before it turned to black, she heard his voice, the one with the cloak and the hideous smirk, greet her in a smooth voice like dripping acid, "Hello little sister."

Then, she was gone.


	2. 2: Insecurity

II- Insecurity

Jace slammed his phone down on the counter, fuming. "What the hell was that? She just hung up on me!" He looked desperately across the room to his adoptive siblings, the Lightwoods.

"Maybe she was busy?" Isabelle offered unhelpfully.

"Or she just didn't want to talk…" Alec muttered, smirking.

Jace glared at them both, "This is serious." He wiped his hand across his brow, though he hadn't broken a sweat, "With the Book of the White out in circulation, there's a good chance Demons might think Clary has it, since she's the one who found it originally." Jace shot a sharp glance at Alec, "You can thank your boyfriend for this."

Alec looked taken aback, "Magnus just thought it would be a better investment to dispose of the book…"

"You mean sell?" Jace struck back.

"No," Alec glowered, "I don't know what he did with it, but he didn't feel safe having it lying around his house with Demons running around the city looking for it. For all we know, he still has it, just hidden."

"That's true," Isabelle interjected, "I mean, Magnus would never give up something as powerful as the Book of the White just for his own safekeeping. He is a Warlock after all."

Jace turned towards the window, looking out over the street where a light mist of rain had begun to fall again. He clutched at the counter top till his fingers ached, "But, with the rumors going around the Downworld…"

"Those are just rumors," Jace turned around, surprised at hearing a voice. Entering the kitchen of the Institute was Simon, wearing all black, looking cool and collected, his posture straight, and his walk silent and swift. Jace felt a twinge of annoyance towards the vampire boy, who had turned from a complete frumpy video game addict to a handsome Daywalker. One, who so happened to be driving Isabelle wild at the moment.

Isabelle stood abruptly, nearly knocking over her chair, and walked over to Simon, latching onto his arm like an eager Labrador. Ever since the battle that Simon had fought in for all of those ten minutes, Isabelle had been mad over him, completely obsessed with his "bravery" for taking on the Mark of Cain to help unify the vampires with the new clave, and his "strength" for being able to handle such an intense, albeit short, battle. It made Jace want to gag.

"It doesn't matter if those were just rumors," Jace snapped, "They never found his body. He could easily still be alive."

"But, you killed him." Simon said, "Right?"

"I thought I did," Jace grumbled, "But, I was tired, delirious, half dead you know," He looked Simon straight in the eye, "I could easily have missed the spot. He could have survived it."

Isabelle and Alec exchanged somber glances from across the room. The thought of their younger brother's killer being alive and on the loose was a sore subject for them to talk about it. The Lightwood family's grief was still fresh over young Max's loss and so was their thirst for revenge.

"Well, if he is still kicking," Isabelle smirked, "I'll take care of him real slow." She drew out the final words of her statement, a sadistic pleasure crossing her stunning features.

"He better not be." Jace said, "And, if he is, I have some unfinished business with him first." He grinned at her, "Then he's all your Izzy."

"If you all are finished plotting murders," Simon cut in, "Why don't you try calling Clary back?"

"No need to get sassy," Jace picked his phone back up and dialed Clary's number. It went straight to voicemail. "It's off." He frowned.

"Maybe it died?" Alec suggested.

"Possibly." Jace agreed, but he felt a nagging pull inside, like his gut was trying to tell him something.

"Oh leave it be," Isabelle said as she playfully twirled Simon's longer hair, grown to cover up the Mark of Cain, with her free hand, "She's fine. Clary can take care of herself."

"Yeah…" Almost muttering to no one in particular, Jace muttered a reassurance to himself, "She can take care of herself."


	3. 3: Party

III- Party

**72 Hours Before **

Magnus was throwing a house party, and they were all invited.

That's all Clary knew, though that was more than enough. She wasn't exactly looking forward to another one of Magnus Bane's famous party's. Last time she attended one, her best friend Simon had been transformed into a rat, which was the first step towards him becoming what he is today: A vampire.

And, one that can walk in the sun at that, thanks to his ingestion of Jace's angel blood on Valentine's ship. A rare commodity, Simon wasn't exactly popular among his fellow breed, but he was slowly becoming accepted, even though his new Mark on his forehead begged to differ.

"So, what should I wear tonight?" Isabelle asked, coming out of the bathroom in her silky pink bathrobe, her hair in tight curlers. She held up two dresses before Clary. One was a gold short sleeved tee shirt dress, far too short in length for what would be appropriate for Isabelle's height, completely sequined and sparkling, and overall stunning, just like its owner. The other was a long emerald green dress with small floral designs intricately woven throughout, the abdomen sheer, a slit cutting up the bottom to reveal a fair amount of leg if she wore it, and the long sleeves low, to fall off the shoulders.

"Depends. What's the occasion?"

She snorted, if possible, delicately, "It doesn't matter. You could go in a ball gown to Magnus' party if you wanted, or a club dress." She smirked, "And if you were trashy enough, even jeans."

"Jeans?" That caught Clary's interest, she sat up fast, "I could wear jeans? Than call me trashy."

Isabelle scoffed, "No. First because, well you're NOT wearing jeans! God Clary, is it so out of the realm of possibility for you to look like a girl every once in a while?" Clary looked down at her sweatshirt and jeans combo self consciously, "Thought so." Isabelle finished, noticing Clary's reaction. "Second, don't you want Jace to see you looking all sexed up?" She winked at her.

Clary flushed, her blush prominent against her pale skin and freckles, "I don't think Jace minds when I wear jeans."

"He doesn't," She turned towards the mirror, holding each dress up to her respectively, judging them.

"Gold." Clary threw out, attempting to end the previous conversation.

"I like it." Isabelle smiled and tossed the red one down. "But, anyway, he doesn't mind you looking like, well, a slob," She smiled sweetly, "But, don't you want to give him a little peek of something more every once in a while? The hot sex kitten Shadowhunter Clary?"

She shook her head, "Not in particular…"

Isabelle interrupted, "Plus, I know he loved the silver dress you wore to the celebration in Alicante after the battle ended. I heard what happened after."

Clary's eyes widened completely. "What? What did you hear? Where… who told you… what did they tell you?" She stuttered, stumbling over her words.

Isabelle giggled, "Calm down. Your secret's safe with me." She noticed Clary still looking at her accusingly, "And I know because I saw Jace the next morning. He looked REALLY happy, and he had that annoying arrogant look on his face, like he just conquered Spain or something. He thinks he's great."

"I wouldn't exactly use the word conquered," Clary mumbled, heat rising to her face again. After the celebration, Jace and Clary had returned to Amatis' house, while she was still at the party with Luke and Clary's mother Jocelyn. And, they had, well, to put it simply, finished what they started outside the Wayland Manor, this time without the whole sibling thing weighing down on their shoulders, because they weren't siblings. And, they were very, very happy about that.

"Well, I can see you don't want to talk about it," Isabelle turned towards her closet, "Right now at least." She rifled through her things until she found a small garment bag. Pulling it out, she tossed it at Clary, "I went shopping for you yesterday, got you a dress for tonight. It should fit. I guess at your size."

Clary stared down absently at the white bag.

"Well go try it on." Isabelle snapped, pulling Clary up by her wrist and shooing her into the bathroom.

After a lot of fidgeting trying to get the thing on, Clary emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later to find Isabelle sitting patiently on her bed, already prepared, the shimmering dress on along with spiked black high heels, severe makeup contrasting with the light dress, and her long dark hair falling in tight curled tendrils around her shoulders.

"Wow, I picked a good one for you."

"What do I look like?" Clary inquired, having avoided the mirror in the bathroom, focusing only on getting the dress contraption on.

"Shh, not yet. There are still some finished touches." Isabelle squealed, excited at the prospect of another makeover for Clary, not having done one since their first party with Magnus.

Over the next eternity, it felt like to Clary, Isabelle powdered Clary's face, applied dark eyeliner, pale lipstick, faint blush and every other type of makeup she could think of, flat ironed her hair, and stuck on various types of jewelry: large silver hoop earrings, silver high heels with the straps winding up Clary's legs under the silky dress, twisting silver bracelets, and replacing Clary's makeshift necklace holding the Morgenstern ring. Finally she sprayed Clary's body and hair with a fine sheen of glitter, than spritzed her with something that smelled like apricots.

"Done." Isabelle smiled at her work. "Go on, go look." She pointed Clary at the three way mirror on the other side of her room. Clary approached it and was happily surprised at what she saw.

The makeup Isabelle replied made her look a few years older than she was, the high heels making her a few inches taller, enough to make her feel at least a little less ridiculously short, and the dress was stunning. Made of silk and a bright fire engine red it had a halter top encrusted with precious crystals and jewels, running down the V-neck into her cleavage, which Clary thought for once looked good, a slit down the middle, showing the majority of her legs clearly when she walked. And her hair, completely straightened, lay against the dress, shockingly fiery against the red.

"I think we're ready to go." Isabelle announced. Opening the door she bounded down the stairs where Alec, Simon, and Jace awaited them, just like the last time.

When Clary arrived at the stairs, wobbly on the extreme heels, Isabelle was already at the bottom, hanging all over Simon.

Slowly she descended the steps, causing all three boys to look up. She felt ridiculous in the getup, no matter how good she felt she looked deep down, because she was making an entrance, unwillingly, as she tried to preserve her life from death by high heels.

Alec looked unimpressed, which didn't surprise her, but Simon's attention was no longer on Isabelle. He was smirking up at her in a know-it-all way, his newfound cocky personality shining through. He took pleasure in her suffering in this case. It made her mad. He was such a jerk.

She looked at Jace then.

He was wearing a formal black button up dress shirt, unbuttoned and open a bit more than necessary at the top, his black runes and the scars of old runes showing through at his color, and black pants and shoes. All black as usual. His hair was brushed back, making it look longer than it was, like how it did before it was cut. He looked really, really good she thought. She smiled at him.

But, he was already smiling.

She reached the bottom of the stops and went to his side. No longer abashed at showing her affection, he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. He looked down at her. _Darn, _she thought, _still too short. _She wondered why her mind was thinking of such trivial things when Jace was looking at her, like THAT.

"You look… well, really… you look… damn." She laughed at his nervousness. Jace never faltered. But, he seemed to be doing it a lot lately, at least around her.

"Alright." Simon interrupted, trying to hide laughter at their awkwardness. "We should get going."

"Yes, Magnus is expecting us soon." Alec put in, a little too eagerly.

Clary smiled at him. "Well, then we better hurry up."

Simon, Isabelle, and Alec exited the room, towards the door leading to the Cathedral where they could enter the city from the Institute. As Clary made to follow, Jace pulled her back.

She looked up at him, "What?"

He bent down, his lips gently brushing hers. She closed her eyes, prepared to be lost in the moment as they neared a kiss, then suddenly he pulled away.

"What was that for?" She demanded.

"Well, I don't wanna mess up your makeup." He laughed, teasingly.

Her shoulders slumped, "I don't care if you do! In fact I do care. It's forbidden for you to mess up my makeup! Forbidden!" She yelled, remembering their kiss after the celebration, where he joked about Clary's liking for things not allowed, as he walked out of the room, laughing.

She groaned and ran out of the room, following him. "You're such a jerk!" She yelled as she tried to keep up in her heels to his quick stride.

Jace didn't turn, "And you're just easy." He chuckled.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE Explanation

**Hey guys, I don't have time to write a new chapter because I'm getting ready for school haha. But, I wanted to clear some things up. There was some confusion over the last chapter. At the beginning I put 72 hours earlier. In case that was missed it's there because this is 3 days before what happened in chapters 1 and 2. Pretty much cause I forgot to put in a prologue. But, Chapters 3, 4, and 5 are 3 days earlier, to explain what happened that caused what happened in 1 and 2. Sorry if it's confusing x] Chapter 6 will start with saying Present Day, which is when I'll return to the timeline, so it will be continuing from chapter 2 pretty much. I hope that clears things up. Keeping reading and keep reviewing please! Enjoy! **


	5. 4: Moonlight

**Hey guys, so I just started a new job, so I may not be updating too quickly, what with homework and all too, but I'll try to go as fast as I can. Anyway, I wanted to thank all my reviewers: lisaa, hawaiingrl, Sarah, lj3girls, StrangeBlueThings, CharlieHorse97, musicluver008, sk8lyn123, BabushkaGurl, I, JaceLover4eva, and ..Bro. And keep reviewing guys! And new people! Review! I love reviews! You know, they have this weird ability where they make me update faster? I don't know, it's crazy ;) Enjoy! (Oh and this is still 72 hours earlier) **

IV- Moonlight

When they arrived through the door of the party, Clary was surprised at how unsurprised she was. The first party of Magnus' she had attended she had been in awe of all the strange creatures there: glistening pastel skin colored faeries, horned and antlered warlocks, and ghoulish vampires with impossible good looks.

This time she was completely unfazed.

The music was loud, drowning out the sounds of her friends' voices around her, the bass pumping, making the room seem to almost shudder. Lights poured from every inch of the room, though their source was unknown to Clary, probably magic, streaks of color zipping past like lasers, blinking like strobes. She felt a wary sense of nausea in the pit of her stomach as a tiny pixie girl passed by with a silver tray of glasses filled with blue liquid. She looked towards Simon, who saw the same thing, to see a look of faint amusement on his face.

Well, at least he was over it.

"I'm gonna go find Magnus." She could barely hear Alec as he shouted his goodbye and dove into the melee of dancing, swaying bodies on the floor.

It was starting to get overwhelming, the heat in the room from the mass of bodies in such close quarters. Her dress was uncomfortable, her shoes killing her feet. "I need a drink," Clary mumbled, not sure if any of her companions had heard her, and following Alec's example, she dove into the crowd, towards the drink table.

The table was crowded with numerous forms of drink containers, each containing some sort of strange hue or another, some bubbling and pink, some smooth and yellow, one black and seemingly solid. Taking a chance, she grabbed the ladle of a punch bowl and poured some of the sparkling red liquid into a plastic glass. Just as she was about to raise the glass to her lips, a hand fell over hers firmly.

Startled, Clary looked up to see Magnus before her, in all his glittering glory, sparkles dancing in his hair, a black cloak over a shimmering shirt that changed to different colors of the rainbow in the blinking lights, and jeans that were far too tight. "You may not want to drink that."

Clary looked down, dumbfounded, at her drink. It looked like a normal sparkling punch. But, she knew by now not to trust any form of beverage from anyone in the Downworlder community, not just due to Magnus' previous party, but partially because of her chaotic experience with the Seelie court.

"What's safe then?" She inquired, her tongue feeling heavy and parched. Magnus reached over her, grabbing what looked to be a soda can, the label in an unreadable language to her, probably some demonic language. He handed it to her. "Demons drink soda?"

Magnus chuckled. "Come with me. I need to talk to you."

Leading her out of the party, cackling with friends, greeting strangers, and smiling at his guests on the way, the perfect host, Clary felt an odd uneasiness. Magnus was gripping her wrist awfully tight.

Soon they were out of the mess of partygoers, the music faint in the background, the light around them dim and normal. Clary saw that they were in Magnus' library. "You know," She suddenly remembered, "Alec is looking for you."

"I know." He muttered, looking at the books, his attention elsewhere. "Look, there have been rumors… going around… about your brother."

That caught Clary's attention. "What about Sebastian?" It was still out of habit for her to refer to him as Jonathan, she was used to that being Jace's name.

Magnus didn't seem to notice, "You do know that his body was never found."

"Yeah," She hesitated, "But, Jace said he killed him, and they said his body washed down the river."

"See that's the thing with Demons," Magnus turned towards her, his eyes bright and fearsome in the moonlight shining through the high windows, "You always have to check. Always."

Clary's breath caught in her throat. Suddenly, she was overcome with fear. Suddenly, as if her intuition was calling out to her, she knew what Magnus was hinting at, and she knew he was right.

"Obviously, whether Jonathan is alive or not, the Book of the White is in danger." He frowned at her, "Meaning I am in danger. Thanks to Jonathan's outburst in the Hall of Accords, word has spread that I have the Book, and I have received numerous threats…"

"Oh, Magnus," Clary breathed sympathetically. She had never expected this to happen when she had traded Magnus the Book of the White for her mother's return to health.

He waved her off, "Don't fret Clary," He smiled at her, his sweetly wicked smile, "I have a plan, and I need your help to pull it off."

She looked at him with apprehension obvious across her delicate and small features, "Is this plan safe?"

"It's perfectly safe," His smile broadened, "I just need your help temporarily, and in return, I'll always aid you and your friends for free."

She frowned, "Don't you already do that?" She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, "You know, because of Alec?"

He laughed a charming laugh like bells, "Don't be silly. I do get repaid for those mind you," He winked at her, "In my own special way. No this is different," He looked at her, his face stern and severe again, "If you follow through with this plan, not only will the Book be safe, but I'll be safe, and you, well, you'll have the power to return to your old life." Seeing her unfazed look he corrected himself, "Or continue on in this new one, as powerful as your little Shadowhunter friends. You'll finally be able to fight alongside Jace?" He kept digging, searching her features for the key, "You can be a real Shadowhunter, and your… unique abilities… will be able to be known. You can unite Downworlders and Shadowhunters forever!"

Clary smiled at that. Maybe it was that strange Demonic drink she had making her head swim in a peaceful and mellow sort of way, or maybe it was her Angel blood, leading her to do the right thing, or maybe it was just Magnus' charming smile, but she knew what she wanted, "Fine, I'll help." Magnus grinned a thousand watts. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

Clary stared over the rooftops of Brooklyn, her hands clasped over the tiny piece of folded up paper, the paper which when unfolded, contained the Book of the White, there for her to take, as soon as she drew the rune.

She knew what she was doing was dangerous, and hiding it from Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Luke, her mother? That was risky, plus it left her feeling terrible, like a liar, and a bad liar, as she had issues with that skill. But, she knew in the end, it would be worth it. If Sebastian was alive, this would all be for the best.

"Hey, where have you been?" Clary turned around, her heart racing in surprise, to see Jace leaning against the door frame, his hair being tousled by the light breeze.

"Oh, I just got caught up in all the dancing." She waved her hand, trying to be nonchalant. "Crazy party." She smiled.

He looked at her skeptically, "You don't dance." He said it flat, like a fact.

"Well, maybe tonight I do."

"Oh," He strode over to her quickly, she barely even saw him move, "Well, in that case," He grabbed her hand in his, the one without the slip of paper, "Can I have this dance?"  
Her eyes widened as she brought her free hand up to her chest and with panicky fingers, dropped the paper into her dress, hoping her… assets with keep it safe… cursing Isabelle for not letting her wear jeans. Jeans with pockets to be precise.

Jace didn't even notice the exchange. He just grabbed her other hand and leaning her against the balcony railing, brought his lips down for a kiss.

For a second, Clary forgot everything, forgot Magnus, the Book of the White, the paper hidden in her cleavage (she grimaced at the thought), and forgot all the lies she was telling now, all the lies she was about to tell, all because Magnus thought it was best if no one else knew, for now.

But, she was pulled back to reality when she realized now, she was a Shadowhunter. Maybe not a great one, maybe not an experienced one, but that's what she was, a demon slaying killer, a huntress in the night, and sometimes, her kind had to do what was necessary to protect those they loved.

This was the new Clary.

The new Clary that started to form the minute she found out that Valentine was her father.

And, the new Clary wasn't afraid.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

Jace pulled away from her, smiling. "How about that dance?" He asked coyly, a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. He knew she couldn't dance.

She sighed, "Of course." Keeping one of her hands in his, wrapping the other around her waist, Jace swayed her softly to the music, despite the song playing being something hardcore and metal. Clary leaned against him and breathed in his scent of soap and smoke, and something like oranges. _He must have worn some kind of cologne, _She thought and grinned.

They stayed there for a while, through numerous songs of various genres, and swayed together, their bodies pressed against one another, under the moonlight.


	6. 5: Rumors

**Short chapter but it's a good filler. Obviously after this point it returns to where the story left off in the beginning. Hopefully it's not too confusing. Keep reviewing!**

V- Rumors

"I need you to summon me Demons." That was all he said. No preamble. It was how he greeted her.

"Demons?" She pondered the question, twirling her chocolate brown hair around her fingers. "What kind of demons?"

"It doesn't matter what kind." He answered back shortly. "It just matters how many." He smirked. "And, how powerful."

She smiled back, "I think I can work with that. It shouldn't be too hard to summon up a couple for you."

"Good, good Delaney." He came up to her, slinking his arms around her slim waist. "But, I need them soon. I need the Book of the White if I want to perform this spell now. The Blue Moon is approaching and that's when I need to perform the sacrifice."

She grinned up at him. "Sounds easy enough. We'll have it soon, everything we've been dreaming of. Total power over the Nephilim, and no more disgusting Downworlders to get in our way." She said with excitement in her eyes, despite the fact that she also happened to be a Downworlder, even if she didn't consider herself to be one.

"Can't wait." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips fiercely, his white blonde hair glistening in the light.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not dead!" Jace exclaimed in frustration, slamming his fist on the counter, "I killed the bastard!"

Magnus looked at him uncomfortably, no doubt regretting his decision to speak, "That's just what's been going around the rumor mill, don't worry about it." He waved his hand, dismissing Jace.

Jace didn't like that, "Well, where did you hear it?" He looked at Magnus with a deadly glare.

"What?" Magnus asked, holding his hands up, "I didn't start it. Someone just told me," Jace gave him a deadly look, "A reliable source mind you told me," He added in, "That Jonathan is back, and that he has plans to get the Book of the White."

"What kind of plans?" Alec chimed in.

Isabelle snapped back, "Of course he wouldn't know. You don't think Jonathan would just go advertising around his little schemes do you?" Alec cringed back. Isabelle wasn't taking this news very well, considering how she still blamed herself for letting Max get killed by Jonathan.

"Well, see that's the thing." Magnus hesitated, his eyes darting back and forth under his sparkling hair, "I don't know what his plans are, and I don't want to find out, so I… got rid of the Book."

"You what!" All three of them yelled in unison, which Magnus thought would have been comical, had they not been so angry.

He sighed, "Well it's not like a burned it!" He ran a pale hand through his hair. "I just made sure it was so, so I'd be safe." He chuckled.

"I'm sure it's fine." Clary spoke up. She hadn't talked once during the entire argument, just sitting in a chair in the kitchen, fiddling with her thumbs.

Jace looked at her sharply, "If we don't know where the book is, we can't protect it. Who knows what Jonathan would do with it?"

"That's the thing," Clary pointed out, "We don't even know if Sebastian, or Jonathan or whatever, is even alive. This is just a precaution."

Jace didn't respond, he just glowered, tensing up with a mixture of an urge to fight, and anger at the situation.

Clary stood up abruptly, "I'm going out for a while."

Jace sobered at that, "What? Where?"

"Just out," She stated calmly, "For a walk, maybe get something to eat."

"Let me come with you, or Alec or Izzy. It's not safe out there." Jace pleaded.

"It never is." Clary muttered, clutching the locket clasped at her neck, one that she had pulled out of her mother's things immediately after returning from Magnus' party the other night, where she promptly hid the paper concealing the Book of the White in. "Look, I'll be back soon, don't worry."

"But, Simon is coming over soon." Isabelle threw out, "Don't you want to see him?"

"I think he'll survive." Clary smiled. She saw Jace looking agitated in the corner. She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Please, stop babying me Jace. It's just a walk."

Before he could retort anything back, Clary quickly waltzed out of the room and left the Institute.


End file.
